1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a fan speed and, more particularly, to a method for controlling the fan speed in a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
As computer processing speeds steadily increase, the need for high capacity cooling systems becomes essential. Proper cooling prevents heat related failure of the processor under operating loads. Typical cooling systems have progressed beyond a constant running fan to include temperature sensors and related control circuits for dynamically adjusting fan speed. While several fan speed control schemes have been developed, nearly all focus entirely on maximizing cooling effects or reducing power consumption. However, fan noise level has been continuously neglected in the development of control schemes and related circuitry.
Referring to FIG. 4, a temperature value is proportional to a fan speed of a central processing unit in a computer system. When the temperature value is an initial temperature value, the fan works at a minimum speed. When the temperature value is at a CPU-max-temp value, the fan works at a maximum speed. However, the CPU-max-temp value is not shown beyond a critical temperature value defined by CPU manufacturers, because the CPU can be damaged beyond the critical temperature value. A fan monitor linear line 1′ is shown in FIG. 4. A slope of the line 1′ is K1′. Generally, the CPU-max-temp value is 10° C. which is a low temperature value. Thus, the fan works at the maximum speed when the CPU-max-temp value is only 10° C. The fan works at the maximum speed so that the fan makes much noise. It is expected that the fan does not work at the maximum speed when the CPU-max-temp value is only 10 degrees C. So the fan makes less noise.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for controlling a fan speed to overcome the above-described shortcomings.